Various connectors have been broadly applied to deliver electric power from power-supplying devices to power-receiving devices. Please refer to FIG. 1, in which an uninterrupted power supply system is taken as an example and comprises an input 10, a printed circuit board 11, a battery 12 and an output 13. When the utility power is normally provided, the electronic circuit on the printed circuit board 11 converts the utility power from alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) for being used by the power-receiving device and charging the battery 12. When the utility power is unavailable, the uninterrupted power supply system converts the electric power stored in the battery 12 from direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) so as to continuously supply power to the power-receiving device and avoid power failure.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned objects, the battery 12 needs to be electrically connected with the printed circuit board 11. Generally, the battery 12 of the uninterrupted power supply system 1 is electrically connected with the printed circuit board 11 by electric wires and connectors. Please refer to FIGS. 2(a) and (b), which illustrate the printed circuit board and the battery are electrically connected via two electric wires and two connectors, wherein the electric wire of one connector is connected with the battery, and the electric wire of the other connector is connected with the printed circuit board. As shown in FIGS. 2(a) and (b), the sizes of the two connectors are identical, and the casings 21 of the two connectors are substantially rectangular solids. Each connector 2 carries a resilient piece 23 inside the casing 21. One end 231 of the resilient piece 23 is fixed to the inner sidewall of the casing 21, and the other end 232 of the resilient piece 23 is contacted with one end 241 of a conductive terminal 24. Additionally, the other end 242 of the conductive terminal 24 is connected with the electric wire 27, and the electric wires 27 are respectively connected with the printed circuit board (not shown) and the battery (not shown). Besides, the open end 25 of each connector 2 is defined by a clipping piece 26 and an extended sidewall 28 of the casing 21.
Please refer to FIGS. 2(a) and (b) again; the two connectors 2 are electrically connected by inserting the clipping piece 26 of one connector 2 into the open end 25 of the other connector 2. Therefore, the conductive terminals of the two connectors can be contacted tightly with each other by the restoring force of the resilient pieces 23, and the two connectors are engaged with each other via the coordinating clipping pieces 26 and extended sidewalls 28 of the casings 21.
However, the above-mentioned connector has the following drawbacks: (1) The distance between the conductive terminal 24 and the outside environment is quite short; however, such design can reluctantly pass the test of test finger and conform to the electrical safety requirement but there still exists danger. (2) The distance between the conductive terminal 24 and the open end 25 is quite short. When the two connectors are not engaged with each other perfectly, a gap will be created between the extended sidewall 28 and the clipping piece 26. Because the creepage distance is short, current leakage or short might be caused as the connectors are used in a humid condition. (3) After assembling and disassembling the connectors for many times, the clipping piece 26 is easily broken or the tolerance might be lost, which results in that the two connectors cannot be engaged with each other.
In addition, the electrical conductance between the printed circuit board 11 and the battery 12 is not just dependent on one electric wire 27 and one connector 2. The anode and the cathode of the battery 12 need to employ two electric wires 27 and two connectors 2 to electrically connect with two corresponding electric wires 27 and two connectors 2 from the printed circuit board 11. Because the design of the conventional connectors cannot allow the two connectors of the battery 12 (or the printed circuit board 11) to be assembled to form a connector assembly in advance and then be connected with the connector assembly of the printed circuit board 11 (or the battery 12), the printed circuit board 11 and the battery 12 cannot be electrically connected efficiently and firmly. Besides, when the printed circuit board 11 is electrically connected with the battery 12 according to the conventional method, the electric wires 27 and the connectors 2 will disperse in the uninterrupted power supply system 1. Hence, the conventional method leads to inefficient usage of the inner space and complex dissembling processes.
Therefore, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, it is needed to develop a connector which surely conforms to the safety requirement and can be connected conveniently, rapidly and firmly, and to develop a connector assembly which can be assembled easily and applied to various aspects.